Haste of Fate
by Brandiwine
Summary: Toji and Tavya have an ancient sword a german is after. Toji and Tavya are in danger. The story tells how they met, and involves Duncan, richie, and Methos.


"HIGHLANDER"

HASTE Of FATE

by BRANDIWINE

July 22, 2010

Reader's Note: Tavya and Toji are characters from my imagination. They are not part of the Highlander series. Duncan, Richie, and Methos are part of the Highlander series. Names and places are from my own knowledge and imagination if not correct.

"Duncan Mc'Cleud introduction"

"Princes of the UNIVERSE by QUEEN"

ACT ONE: SCENE ONE: IN THE GRAVEYARD

The scene opens in a graveyard. Duncan Mc'Cleud stands near tesse's grave. A woman enters the graveyard and stumbles into the slightly open door (a crypt. Duncan looks around sensing another immortal. The woman lies down in the crypt crying. Duncan cautiously approaches her. She wears a fur cloak of the Victorian era over a faded, yellow night-dress. her hair is in a braid. Duncan wears jeans with a silk, green shirt.

DUNCAN: Can I help you? Are you lost?

She sobs into her hands.

TAVYA: Go away!

Duncan winces and takes a step back after she shouts at him.

DUNCAN: I just thought I could help.

He puts his hands in his pockets.

TAVYA: No one can help if he's dead!

DUNCAN: Who? Are you carrying?

TAVYA: Carrying what? A baby?

DUNCAN: No. Are you carrying a sword?

She looks at him warily.

TAVYA: I've not come for a fight. This is holy ground.

She grips the hilt of a sword from under her cloak.

DUNCAN: I'm not looking for a fight unless you are. I was visiting a friend when I saw you arrive. You look like you could use some help.

TAVYA: I don't know you and you don't know me. I'm fine.

DUNCAN: People who are fine don't hang around graveyards.

She chuckles and he smiles.

TAVYA: I see your point. Women don't wear night clothes and cloaks in the graveyard huh?

DUNCAN: Not usually. No. Can I help you up?

Duncan extends his hand to her.

TAVYA: Thank you. Tavya Craven.

DUNCAN: Duncan Mc'Cleud.

TAVYA: I knew I heard the hint of an accent. My husband is Toji Craven. He went to JAPAN to acquire some children for us. He hasn't returned.

DUNCAN: Does he have a watcher?

TAVYA: Adam Pierson.

Duncan stops and stares bemused.

DUNCAN: I see. I think I can find him for you. In the meantime, you can come to my dojo.

TAVYA: I should go home.

DUNCAN: Do you live around here? I could walk you home.

TAVYA: I'd like that. I live a block south.

Duncan and Tavya begin to walk south. A man cuts off their path. The man is tall with aristocratic features. He wears a silk, blue suit. His hair is cropped brown and his eyes squinty, green. Duncan and Tavya pause on the path ready to fight.

CALYARE: Well, well. What do we have here? Two for the price of one? You should not linger after dark.

The man draws his sword.

DUNCAN: I was just walking my sister home. We have no quarrel here.

CALYARE: Don't trifle with me, Highlander. You will lose.

DUNCAN: Get behind me.

The men draw swords and begin fighting. Tavya watches with her hand on the hilt of her sword. Duncan cuts off the man's head and Tavya watches the quickening knowing the pain of the affair.

TAVYA: You are quite a fighter.

DUNCAN: There are others who will come after you.

TAVYA: I know that. It's the game.

DUNCAN: Yeah, there can be only one. Same old same old. You should be on holy ground while your husband's away.

TAVYA: You don't think I can take care of myself?

DUNCAN: What would your husband say?

TAVYA: He would say go to holy ground with those sapphire eyes of his and quick wit.

Tears fill her eyes again.

DUNCAN: Toji will be found. Don't worry about that, Tavya.

TAVYA: Thank you, Duncan. I feel better.

She continues walking towards her house with Duncan beside her.

SCENE TWO: TAVYA's HOUSE

"FOOLISH GAMES by JEWEL"

Tavya's house is a two-story affair. Duncan and Tavya walk up three stairs with a wooden railing. A massive tree stands off to the side. Tavya opens the screen and takes a key from a pocket of her cloak. She unlocks the oak door and saunters in with Duncan behind her. The house is decorated with fo carpeting and paintings of notorious artists. The furnishings are Scottish and Japanese. Tavya stands in the middle of her living room under an ornate chandelier.

TAVYA: Can I get you something to drink?

DUNCAN: No thanks. You should pack a bag. I can take you somewhere safe.

TAVYA: Why should I leave my home just because one immortal attacks me on the road?

DUNCAN: What would your husband say?

TAVYA: Do you know my husband huh? How do you know what he'd say?

METHOS: I know your husband, and that's exactly what he'd say.

Methos stands in the archway to her mediocre kitchen. She moves to embrace him.

TAVYA: Adam, you came.

METHOS: Of course I came. I'm your watcher. I've spoken with Toji. What do you think he said?

He peers at her with bright, blue eyes. She smiles.

TAVYA: Pack a bag. Head for holy ground. Is he alive?

METHOS: Yes. He gave me something for you.

TAVYA: Oh? What is it?

Methos takes a box from his pocket and hands it to her. She opens it. Duncan sees an ornate, celtic ring resting on the velvet of the box. A gasp escapes her.

TAVYA: Thank you. You don't know what this means to me.

She takes it from the box and puts it on a chain around her neck.

DUNCAN: What is it?

METHOS: Her husband's ring. He always leaves it with her when he's away. It shows her he'll be back.

DUNCAN: I see. I guess you have this in hand.

Duncan turns to leave.

METHOS: Wait a minute, Mc'Cleud. I need your help.

Duncan freezes in his tracks.

DUNCAN: Let me guess. Babysitting.

TAVYA: I need no babysitter.

METHOS: Go pack your bag, or no letter.

She whirls around and rushes up a carpeted stairway before they can blink.

DUNCAN: A letter from her husband I'd guess.

METHOS: Yes. Will you help me out?

DUNCAN: Of course. You've helped me on occasion. I guess I owe you.

Methos smirks.

METHOS: I knew you'd see it my way.

Tavya rushes back downstairs ten minutes later.

TAVYA: Can I have the letter now?

Methos hands it to her. She thrusts herself onto a futon-like sofa and rips open the barely sealed letter.

Tavya:

Don't be afraid, My Love. I'm safe. The twins have already been adopted. I'm sorry for that. You still have me, but I've hit a snag. Keep my ring until I return. Adam and his friends will help you. I trust them. You must trust them too. Promise me.

All my love: T

TAVYA: This is news.

A few tears spill down her cheeks.

METHOS: Tavya, Toji can take care of himself. You shouldn't worry. That's why he sent the letter and the ring.

TAVYA: Thank you. You are kind.

She rises up and heads to the kitchen. Duncan watches her go.

DUNCAN: Is there something I should know?

METHOS: No. Thanks for the help.

DUNCAN: Sure.

Tavya returns shoving a bottle into her bag. She takes Duncan's hand and they leave the house. SHE locks the door before they continue on.

DUNCAN: You going to leave him in your house like that?

TAVYA: He has a way of entering and leaving. Thank you for helping me. Toji will appreciate it.

DUNCAN: Is Toji japanese or something?

Duncan helps Tavya into his Thunderbird parked down the block.

TAVYA: He's half Japanese half Scottish. He likes celtic things like I do. I guess that's what carries us. He's charming, handsome. I'm needy, grateful.

Duncan climbs behind the wheel.

DUNCAN: What's in the bottle?

TAVYA: What do you mean?

DUNCAN: I saw you shove the bottle in your bag. What is it?

He makes a u-turn to pull out onto the street.

TAVYA: Vitamins.

She rests her head against the head-rest and closes her eyes.

DUNCAN: Vitamins huh? Ok.

SCENE THREE: AT THE DOJO

"RIDER's on the STORM by DOORS"

Richie Ryan sits in a chair sharpening his sword. Duncan and Tavya enter the building as Richie gapes in shock.

DUNCAN: Richie, this is Tavya.

Tavya stares at Richie in surprise.

RICHIE: Tavya?

His sword drops to the floor as he quickly stands up.

TAVYA: Richie! You're alive!

She rushes into his arms as Duncan knowingly watches them.

DUNCAN: You already know each other.

Richie and Tavya turn to face him. Richie has one arm around Tavya's shoulders.

RICHIE: Mac, this is my sister.

Tavya smiles bright.

TAVYA: Mac? I like that. Mac, this is my brother. We thought each other dead.

Tavya pales and sinks against Richie a little.

DUNCAN: Are you ok, Tavya?

RICHIE: I'll be right back. I'll get some burgers.

Richie eases Tavya onto a chair.

DUNCAN: Ok.

TAVYA: Make mine well done.

RICHIE: Yeah, I know.

Richie exits the building as Duncan watches him go.

DUNCAN: Let me guess. The vitamins are iron capsules.

TAVYA: Yes.

Duncan gets Tavya a bottle of water and hands her her bag. She smiles gratefully.

TAVYA: How long have you and Richie been friends?

She shakes out two capsules from the bottle and swallows them with some water. Duncan sits on a sofa.

DUNCAN: Some years ago, Richie broke into my antique shop. We've been friends ever since.

TAVYA: Was that when Tesse was alive? I saw the name on the headstone. I'm sorry.

DUNCAN: Thanks. After Richie gets back, I'll find you a room to rest in.

TAVYA: Thank you. You are so kind. Just like my Toji.

DUNCAN: How long have you two been together? When did you meet?

TAVYA: It's like a fairy story really. It was during the war in 1942. Toji was a soldier with the allies. I was a bike messenger. I hit him with my bike.

She smiles and laughs a little. Duncan chuckles. Tavya's eyes grow dreamy taking her to the past.

SCENE FOUR: PARIS FRANCE 1942

"MOZART plays"

Tojimotsu Craven stands in the Paris street near the EIFEL Tower. Tavya rides a bicycle. Toji stares up at the EIFEL Tower when Tavya hits him with her bicycle.

TOJI: Is it your job to hit men with your bicycle?

TAVYA: Oh dear! I'm so sorry. Are you ok?

She rushes over to him as he laughs. She stops in her tracks staring at him.

TOJI: Have you never seen a soldier before?

She backs away and reaches for her bicycle.

TOJI: Wait. Why are you afraid?

He puts a gloved hand on her shoulder.

TAVYA: Where do you keep your sword?

TOJI: Where do you keep yours? I don't play that game just now. There's a war going on if you haven't noticed.

She laughs.

TAVYA: You're right. I'm Tavya Ryan.

TOJI: Tojimotsu Craven. Toji. Nice to meet you, Ma'am.

She glances at him and laughs.

TAVYA: You are handsome. Are you stationed nearby or just visiting?

TOJI: I'm stationed at headquarters near the Ru Royale. Where do you live?

TAVYA: I live in an apartment near the Seine.

TOJI: Could I call on you sometime?

TAVYA: Aren't you busy with the war?

TOJI: Never too busy for a lady like you.

She blushes. He laughs and embraces her.

TAVYA: You, Sir are a charming man. I could cook you dinner.

TOJI: Not tonight. Sorry. I have work. Rain check?

TAVYA: Oh yes. Here's my address and phone number.

She hands him a fringed card as he stills a kiss before walking away.

SCENE FIVE: AT THE DOJO

"PIANO MUSIC plays"

DUNCAN: That's quite a story.

TAVYA: It was a very special time in my life. I was young.

RICHIE: You told him about meeting Toji huh?

Richie unpacks burgers, fries, and shakes on a nearby wooden table.

TAVYA: It's one of my favorite stories.

Duncan and Tavya join Richie at the table. Duncan pulls out a chair for her. She smiles at him shyly.

TAVYA: Thank you. You are so much like Toji.

Richie clears his throat.

TAVYA: You are nice too, Richie. Thank you for dinner.

There's a brief knock before Methos walks in with a black bag in hand.

METHOS: I didn't know it was chow time. I can come back.

DUNCAN: Come in. We can share.

METHOS: No thanks.

He takes a beer from the fridge.

TAVYA: That's not good for you is it, Doc?

Methos winces and exchanges his beer for a Coke.

METHOS: I've come for you when you're finished, Miss. There's no hurry.

TAVYA: I'm doing fine, but ok.

They finish eating. Tavya follows Methos into an adjacent room. He checks her blood pressure, pulse, and reflexes. She holds out her arm. He takes her blood as she holds her breath.

METHOS: I would think a woman of your age would be used to needles.

TAVYA: No one ever gets used to needles. Don't be cute. Is it over?

METHOS: Would you like a lollipop?

They laugh.

TAVYA: I sense you have something for me.

METHOS: Yes, I do. Since you were so brave, you can have it.

Methos takes a box from his pocket and hands it to Tavya. She opens it and smiles.

TAVYA: It's Toji's cufflinks. This means he's alive.

METHOS: I hope so. He also sent this.

Methos hands her a letter. She hastily opens it and reads.

Tavya:

I know how you always want to have something of me to reassure you I'll return. This should prove to you I'm all right and that I will shortly return. Keep me in your heart, Love. You never know when I'll turn up.

Love: T

She holds the letter close and cries.

METHOS: If that's the effect a note from him has on you, maybe I shouldn't give it to you. You think the ring would be enough.

TAVYA: I'll be fine. Thank you. Thank you.

She kisses Adam's cheek and closes her eyes. He takes the letter and the box from her and sits it on a nearby dresser. He pulls up a chair and sits. Duncan enters the room and stands near him.

DUNCAN: How is she?

METHOS: She's doing all right. I think the burger helped. She has Anemia. It's nothing to worry about.

Duncan crosses his arms.

DUNCAN: What about Toji?

METHOS: What about him?

DUNCAN: What's he running from?

METHOS: If I knew that I'd tell you.

DUNCAN: It's ok if she stays here until whatever it is gets straightened out.

METHOS: I'm sure she appreciates that.

TAVYA: She does, Mac.

Tavya smiles as they smile.

ACT TWO: SCENE ONE: AT THE DOJO

"IN THE ARMS of the ANGEL by SARA MCGlockland"

Tavya opens her eyes. She glances out a window and notices it's dark. She's alone when a figure comes up behind her and takes her in his arms. She opens her mouth to scream when he puts her fingers on his face. She smiles and turns to face him. They embrace and he kisses her.

TAVYA: How did you get here, Soldier?

She whispers in his ear.

TOJI: Do you think I would stay away from you for long? How are you? You look pale.

He holds her tight. She rests her head on his shoulder.

TAVYA: I'm fine. I can hold my own. Toji, what are you running from? Are you trying to protect me?

TOJI: Smart girl. There are people who want to take our heads. You're safe here with Mac and Richie.

TAVYA: Did you know Richie was alive?

She stares into his eyes. He shifts his face away.

TOJI: What would you do if I said yes?

She pulls away from him and turns her back to him.

TAVYA: Why didn't you tell me? Did you think I was stupid?

She crosses her arms. He puts his arms around her.

TOJI: Aren't we a family? Why did you need Richie? You have me.

TAVYA: I guess that makes sense. I need him now don't I?

She leans against him closing her eyes.

TOJI: Tavya, are you ok?

TAVYA: Didn't Adam give you a report?

TOJI: Yes. I'm sorry about the twins. It was too late.

TAVYA: Were you running from someone then? Is that what happened?

Toji: Yes. Do you hate me for that?

TAVYA: No. You have my heart. You hasten here to me when you know how much I miss you. You are such a jewel.

She turns to kiss him with wet eyes.

TOJI: My, what words. You are the one who is my fate. You hit me with the bike remember?

They laugh.

TAVYA: You were such a handsome soldier. You wore that uniform with such poise.

TOJI: Thank you. You were cute in your french cuffs and bicycle shorts.

TAVYA: I hated that uniform. I was glad when I gave that up.

TOJI: And what did you give it up for? Ice-cream truck?

She laughs and playfully punches his arm.

TAVYA: There wasn't much for a girl to do during war times.

TOJI: Being my wife seemed to suit you.

TAVYA: And being my husband should be enough for you, but there is adventure and intrigue. Should I call you Craven, Toji Craven? Huh?

He kisses her head, chuckles, and escapes into the night. She returns to her borrowed bed and climbs in smiling at the thought of his touch.

SCENE TWO: SYDNEY, Australia: 1929

"DIDJERIDU MUSIC plays"

Tavya lies in a bed under a restraining sheet in a hospital. She whines for Toji. Toji meets with an older man in a white coat in the hall outside Tavya's room. The doctor has graying hair and bespectacled brown eyes. Toji wears dress whites.

TOJI: I got a call about my wife.

The doctor checks a chart.

DR. SOMTER: Is your wife Tavya Craven then?

TOJI: Yes. Can you tell me why she's in the Psych Ward?

Toji keeps his hands in his pockets.

DR. Somter: She was arrested for lewdness near the _Sydney_ _Opera_ _House._ The police had to subdue her so they brought her here for observation.

TOJI: My wife has Anemia. She's not crazy.

DR. Somter: Do you think I just started working here yesterday? I know what Anemia is and it's properties. Do you want to see her?

TOJI: What do you think? She better be in good health.

Toji reaches for the door to Tavya's room.

DR. Somter: I gave her a blood transfusion. Her red blood cell count was extremely low.

TOJI: So you know the reason for the scene downtown then?

Toji appears calmer.

DR. Somter: Yes. You may take her with you when she's stable.

TOJI: Thank you.

He quietly enters Tavya's room. She stares at the ceiling looking like a tiny girl to him. He quickly steps to the side of her bed.

TAVYA: Toji, where are you?

He takes away the restraining sheet and takes her into his arms.

TOJI: Ask and you shall receive.

She clings to him beginning to cry. He cradles her and let's her cry speaking words of comfort.

TAVYA: Toji, I'm sorry! My blood got low.

TOJI: I know.

TAVYA: I got dizzy and confused. No one would help me.

TOJI: I should have been there with you. I'm sorry. How do you feel now?

She gazes into his face with wet eyes.

TAVYA: My arm hurts.

TOJI: I know. The doctor gave you some blood. You should have had your iron with you. Didn't you take it with you?

TAVYA: Someone stole my purse.

TOJI: Sweetheart, that's why you were upset and why the police arrested you. Some help.

Toji grimaces with a look of anger.

TAVYA: I tried to tell the police. They wouldn't listen. They grabbed me and shoved me into the car. They said to be quiet.

Toji hugs her as she cries more.

TOJI: Aren't they helpful? We have to go to the police station and fill out a report about your purse.

TAVYA: No! I don't want to go there again!

TOJI: We have to, Honey. Don't you want your purse. It's no wonder in times like these.

He takes a handkerchief from his pocket and wipes her face. She smiles.

TAVYA: My hero. You're wearing your dress whites. You were working.

TOJI: I said I'd meet you. I'm sorry my meeting went over. What a time you must have had.

They hug again.

TAVYA: You came to rescue me like you always do. I just want to go home.

A policeman stands in the doorway waiting for a chance to speak.

LIEUTENANT HOSLER: Excuse me, Captain.

TOJI: Yes.

He turns to face a rather young looking officer in a gray uniform.

LIEUTENANT HOSLER: We found your wife's purse. We're sorry for any undo stress we may have caused you, Ma'am.

TAVYA: That's all right. May I have my purse?

The policeman hands her purse to Toji. He gives it to her.

TOJI: Thank you for coming. We will not be lodging a complaint if that's what you're worried about.

LIEUTENANT HOSLER: Thank you, Sir.

Hosler rushes away. Tavya laughs.

TAVYA: They're afraid of you.

TOJI: They'd better be. I'm a Captain in the RAF. They should have nothing but respect for me and you because you're my wife.

TAVYA: Can we go now?

A nurse enters the room with papers for Toji to sign. He hurriedly signs and takes Tavya's hand to go.

NURSE RILET: She has to ride in a wheelchair, Sir.

Toji helps Tavya into the wheelchair and let's the pretty young nurse push it to the elevator. Toji pushes the button for the ground floor. They leave Nurse Rilet behind.

TAVYA: You were kind to me while I was here. Thank you.

NURSE RILET: This is a hospital. We should be kind.

Tavya pats her hand before Toji helps her into a yellow RV.

TOJI: Always the gracious wife.

TAVYA: She was nice to me. I'm hungry.

Toji makes a u-turn and pulls out of the parking lot. He pulls up to a drive-up and orders burgers, fries, and two chocolate shakes. He also stops at a gas station for bottled water. Tavya rests her head against the passenger-seat.

TOJI: We'll eat at the _Sydney_ _Harbor._ Would you like that?

TAVYA: I think that would be lovely.

Toji parks the RV near the harbor and helps Tavya out. He finds them a picnic bench to eat on before setting out their food. Kookaburras cackle near the water.

TOJI: Are you feeling better?

Tavya has taken four big bites of her burger and crams a few fries in her mouth before answering.

TAVYA: I'm great when you're around. I can be by myself. I guess downtown Sydney isn't for me.

Toji sucks some shake from his straw.

TOJI: There's lots of crime now. It's a depression in the US. We can only imagine what it's like here. We will go home again though.

They sip some shake and reach to kiss. Toji sees a band-aid on her arm and kisses it. Tavya laughs.

TAVYA: My knight in dress whites.

TOJI: Sorry, no armor these days.

They laugh. Toji wipes Ketchup off her pink polo shirt. She kisses his hand.

TAVYA: I like traveling in our little home. As long as I have you I can't go wrong.

TOJI: It won't always be fast food though.

TAVYA: No. I'll cook steaks this sunday.

Toji hands her a bottle of water.

TAVYA: Thank you.

TOJI: I'd give you the world if I could.

TAVYA: I only want you, and a nap.

TOJI: Let me clean this mess up and you can have a nap for a while. I need to buy a paper and check in with Headquarters.

TAVYA: You do what you need to. I can cook dinner tonight.

TOJI: We'd better go to the AandP then.

He helps her into the RV and tucks her into their bed. They kiss and he locks the vehicle before leaving on errands.

SCENE THREE: GERMANY 1946

"FRARALEECE by BEETHOVEN"

Tavya sits on Toji's lap as they sit at a small wooden table eating. Tavya laughs as Toji drips cottage cheese down her chin. He quickly wipes it away. They kiss.

TAVYA: So, where are you off to today?

She plucks a grape from a plate and puts it into his mouth.

TOJI: I have a meeting with General Atman. What are you going to do?

He puts a strawberry in her mouth. She smiles after swallowing.

TAVYA: I don't know. Maybe shopping or site seeing.

She gets up to clear the table. Toji catches her around the waste and kisses her. She waves as he goes out the door. Two men in camouflage watch Toji leave. They approach the door of Tavya's one-room flat. She hums cleaning up the kitchen picturing Toji's face in her mind.

NOCTO: She's in there cleanink.

HIXTER: Should ve vait?

NOCTO: Better get it over vith.

The two men with short cropped hair and intense blue eyes approach the door and knock.

TAVYA: Toji, did you forget your key?

She opens the door. Nocto points a gun at Tavya and pushes the trigger. She gasps and falls into Hixter's arms. Nocto binds her wrists and ankles with electrical wire. They carry her out to a yellow Volxwagon and put her in the trunk. She's concealed in a thick tarp. Toji sits in an office waiting for General Atman. The phone on the desk rings. He picks it up.

TOJI: Craven.

NOCTO: Do you know verr your vife is?

Toji stiffens and tightens his grip on the phone.

TOJI: Who is this? What do you want?

NOCTO: Remember the Kitana? Remember who it belongs to? Bring the sword or she dies.

TOJI: How do I know you have her? What if you're lying?

NOCTO: Schpeak.

TAVYA: Toji, what's happening? I don't understand this.

TOJI: Just stay calm, Tavya. I'm coming.

NOCTO: So you believe me then?

TOJI: Where do you want me to come?

NOCTO: There's a varehouse just left off the Ottobaun. Meet me there. If you bring any police, she dies.

TOJI: I know that. She better be in one piece.

Toji slams down the phone and runs from the room, keys in hand.

HIXTER: Vat did he say?

NOCTO: He said he'd be here. He better come alone.

A figure watches their house with binoculars concealed behind a huge hedge.

NOCTO: He killed my brother. I vant revenge.

HIXTER: I think that can be arranged.

NOCTO: He said she'd better be in one piece.

HIXTER: She vill be.

Tavya lies tied to a four-poster bed in a sparse room. The two men enter the room with a jar of some liquid she can't see. They also hold knives.

TAVYA: Who are you? What do you want?

NOCTO: I am Nocto Himzer. Your husband stole something of mine and killed my brother.

TAVYA: I'm sorry. My husband probably didn't mean to kill him. Maybe it was an accident.

NOCTO: He cut off his head. Do you stchill think it vas an accident?

TAVYA: I don't know. What are you going to do? If I knew he had something of yours I would have told him to give it back.

HIXTER: He claims it belongs to his family. He is mistchaken.

TAVYA: I'm sorry.

HIXTER: Oh yes, you vill be sorry.

Nocto opens the jar and pulls out a thick leach. He shows it to Tavya. She screams and tries to inch away. HER bonds hold her in place. Nocto puts a leach on her arm. She screams. Hixter laughs. Nocto puts a leach on her other arm. Once the leaches drop off her some time later, she is unconscious. Hixter collects the leaches and stows them away. Methos jumps from behind the hedge and slinks around back the house. He finds a window and cuts a square in the screen with a Bowie knife. He removes the screen and silently climbs in. Toji rushes over after seeing him climb in. He follows close behind with a gun in hand fitted with a silencer.

NOCTO: I didn't know a voman could scream so loud.

HIXTER: Are you vindicated vith revenge now?

They sit on a sofa with coffee in hand.

NOCTO: Yes, I think so.

Toji sneaks up behind Nocto and shoots him in the back. Nocto falls to the floor splashing coffee on his companion. Toji then turns to a surprised Hixter and attempts to shoot him. Hixter rushes to an open window and dives out. Toji follows close behind. Methos moves to the back room where Tavya is. He gives her a blood transfusion and a shot of iron. He then cuts her bonds and carries her from the house down the block to an awaiting van. He opens the door and hefts her inside. He carries her to the back and makes her comfortable. He sits with her until Toji arrives panting.

METHOS: Did you catch him.

TOJI: No. Nocto's dead, but Hixter got away.

Methos glares at him.

METHOS: your wife was mostly dead when I found her. You should guard her better.

TOJI: I didn't know they'd attack her like that. I thought she'd be safe.

METHOS: You don't think right. She's going to be upset when she comes round.

He smooths hair away from her sweaty forehead. Her hand slowly reaches his. he rubs her back.

TOJI: I love Tavya more than my own life. I messed up. I'm sorry.

Methos's features soften.

METHOS: Just take better care of her. Hixter will come back someday.

TOJI: I know. Where should we go? What should we do?

He falls into a chair.

METHOS: Just look over your shoulder. I know it's hard, but that's what you'll have to do until Hixter's dead.

TOJI: When do you think he'll show?

METHOS: I don't know. It could be tomorrow. It could be years from now. Just be careful.

Tavya opens her eyes and licks her lips. Methos helps her drink some water. She closes her eyes again.

TOJI: Is she going to be all right? Should I take her to a hospital?

METHOS: No. I patched her up. She'll be fine. You should find somewhere to stay. This van isn't too comfortable.

TOJI: Maybe we'll be safe in Japan.

METHOS: You can try that. I'm here when I'm needed.

He gets up to leave. Toji stops him.

TOJI: I'd appreciate it if you'd stay awhile.

METHOS: Ok. Where we going?

Toji gets behind the wheel.

TOJI: We're on our way to Japan. My family owns a dojo in Tokyo.

METHOS: Ok.

SCENE FOUR: TOKYO, JAPAN

"JAPANESE MUSIC plays"

Two Days Later

Tavya opens her eyes. She sees she's laying on a futon with silk pillows and covers. Methos and Toji sit on tatami mats nearby. She sits up and rubs sleep from her eyes. Methos moves to check her pulse. Toji sees a thick bandage on her right arm.

TAVYA: Where are we?

Adam hands her some water.

METHOS: How do you feel?

TAVYA: Weak. Thank you. You saved my life I expect.

She hands him back the delicate china cup.

METHOS: Yes, I did. What did they do to you?

Tavya turns paper white.

METHOS: I'm sorry. Maybe I shouldn't have asked.

TAVYA: Do you mind leaving Toji and I alone?

METHOS: No. I'll be outside.

Tavya waits for Him to leave the room. Toji moves to sit beside her. He reaches for her hand. She reels up and slaps him hard.

TOJI: I guess I deserve that.

TAVYA: You guess? What did you do? What did they want? Where are they?

TOJI: They wanted a sword that's been in our family for years.

TAVYA: He said you killed his brother. Did you?

She bunches her hands into fists.

TOJI: He would have taken my head. Should I have let him?

Tavya reels up to slap him again. He grabs her hands in his left one.

TAVYA: Let me go! Liar! They hurt me because of you! I hate you!

Toji holds her hands away from him as she screams in his face.

TOJI: I'm sorry. I thought you'd be safe. I killed one of them, but Hixter got away.

TAVYA: Let me go! Get out!

TOJI: Tavya, I know you're hurt. I know they terrified you. I'm sorry. I love you. You're my world.

TAVYA: Shut up! Where were you when they came? What were you doing?

TOJI: Why did you open the door?

TAVYA: I thought you'd forgotten your key. They shot me with a gun.

TOJI: It must have been horrible for you.

Toji is holding her. She clings to him.

TAVYA: Nocto watched while Hixter dropped leaches on my body. They sucked my blood out. I felt my life oozing away.

TOJI: Don't think about it: It will only make it worse.

He hugs her and pats her back. She sobs on his shoulder. He grits his teeth filled with hate.

TAVYA: I will die next time.

He tightens his hold on her.

TOJI: There will not be a next time. I will keep you safe. When I find him or he finds me- he's dead.

TAVYA: Can we have something to eat?

Methos enters the room.

METHOS: Can I help some way?

TOJI: Can you find a place that sells ribs?

Methos smirks.

METHOS: I'm on top of it.

He exits the room. Toji kisses Tavya gently. She curls up in his arms and continues crying.

TOJI: Do you feel better? You should drink some water. You cried for a good hour.

TAVYA: I'm sorry. Thank you.

She guzzles a glass of water. Toji wipes her chin. She laughs meekly. He gathers her in his arms again. She kisses him.

TOJI: Do you still hate me?

TAVYA: Don't be dumb. You're my world. I was angry, that's all.

TOJI: Let me make you comfortable.

He fluffs her pillows and tucks the silk covers around her. She pats his cheek.

TAVYA: You make a nice nurse.

TOJI: Well, a compliment. You have forgiven me.

TAVYA: Tojimotsu Craven, I do love you. You are my world.

TOJI: Ditto.

They embrace and kiss as Methos waits to enter the room.

METHOS: Here's your dinner. No offense, but I think I'm going to puke for the first time in five thousand years.

They gaze at him and laugh. He hastily exits the room.

TOJI: Dinner is served then.

He fixes her a plate filled with ribs, baked potato with the works, and a sizable salad with Root Beer.

TAVYA: You are something.

They gaze at each other with star-crossed eyes. He takes her on his lap and they continue to eat feeding each other laughing.

SCENE FIVE: TOKYO, JAPAN

"JAPANESE MUSIC plays"

Tavya sits brushing her hair. Toji is in a nearby room conversing with his mother in Japanese. A hand encircles her arm and grasps it. She flings the brush at the man behind her. She whirls around. Hixter stands behind her with a sword in his hand.

TAVYA: Come back to finish me have you?

He glares at her.

HIXTER: Your husband killed my friend. I vant revenge.

TAVYA: I was young and naive when we met. I'm a woman today.

She grasps her sword and whirls to face him. Toji and his mother Rainta rush into see what's happening.

RAINTA: Toji, what's happening?

TOJI: Mother, please return to the living room.

Toji draws his sword and enters the fight, pushing Tavya behind him.

TOJI: I told you! The sword is not yours!

Their swords clash and clang sizzling with battle. Toji lures Hixter outside to a dusty road. Tavya follows behind.

HIXTER: You killed Nocto! You vill pay!

Tavya raises her sword behind his head. He ducks between Tavya and Toji's swords and vaults off towards a far off sea. Tavya and Toji watch him go. They drop their swords and embrace.

TAVYA: Toji.

She searches his body for injuries.

TOJI: Tavya, are you all right?

TAVYA: I'm fine. You're not hurt.

Methos enters the scene watching with his arms crossed.

METHOS: Can't you kids stay out of trouble?

They gaze at him and laugh with relief.

ACT THREE: SCENE ONE: AT THE DOJO: 1996

"PIANO MUSIC plays"

DUNCAN: That's quite a story.

They sit at the table eating sandwiches and chips.

TAVYA: It was quite an adventure if I do say so.

She gets up and begins cleaning up.

DUNCAN: You don't have to do that.

TAVYA: I'd like to do it. I'm not a fragile china doll.

DUNCAN: I didn't say you were.

TAVYA: I know. I just feel like people think that sometimes when they get to know me.

DUNCAN: I think you're quite brave taking on a man like Hixter after he terrified you.

TAVYA: Thank you. I must rest now.

She takes an iron pill with water.

DUNCAN: I have a class to teach. I'll be back around three. He gets up and grabs a bag.

TAVYA: Have a good class.

She toddles into her room and lies down as a man turns and takes her in his arms.

TOJI: Being a good girl are we?

She cuddles up to him smiling.

TAVYA: Toji, where have you been? How are you here now?

She kisses his face.

TOJI: Duncan knows I'm here. Are you feeling ok?

TAVYA: I'm fine. I just took my iron supplement.

She yawns.

TOJI: Oh, my girl is tired.

He gently rocks her.

TAVYA: A bit. Will you stay?

TOJI: As long as you want me to. Frarashocka, frarashocka. Dormiviu. Femiseratima, femiseratima. Ding dang dong. Ding dang dong.

He sings in his brogue as she smiles and sleeps as he holds her.

TOJI: No one will ever hurt you again.

He dozes himself.

SCENE TWO: AT THE DOJO

"EERIE MUSIC plays"

TAVYA: Toji, what's the sword for that Hixter's after.

She turns to him and gazes into his eyes. They look amber instead of blue as he speaks.

TOJI: The sword is said to slay vampires. It's been in our family for generations.

TAVYA: There are no such things as vampires.

TOJI: Oh aren't there?

His mouth opens and fangs protrude as Tavya screams. She bolts up from bed as Toji is awakened by her screams. He lunges to catch her before she can rush away.

TAVYA: Stay away!

TOJI: Tavya, what is it?

TAVYA: You are a vampire!

Toji starts laughing and Tavya stares at him confused.

TAVYA: Why are you laughing?

Toji shows her his normal teeth that are not fangs. She blushes with embarrassment.

TOJI: Sorry. You had a bad dream. Tavya!

She slips towards the floor with eyes closed as Toji rushes to catch her. Methos rushes into the room with his bag in hand.

TOJI: She woke from a nightmare. She's not breathing.

METHOS: Give her a moment.

Tavya breathes and coughs coming back to life after having died from low red blood cell count and little or no oxygen to her body.

TOJI: Tavya, you scared me.

He kisses her pale cheek. She cries.

TAVYA: Toji, I died. I don't want to die and come back again. Help me.

Methos moves Toji aside gently and administers liquid iron.

METHOS: Let's see what the iron does before I know if you need blood or not. Ok?

TAVYA: Ok. Did I make a mess when I died?

TOJI: No. It was very quick.

He hugs her and wraps a blanket around her because she's shivering with cold.

TAVYA: Is it true about the sword?

TOJI: What do you mean?

TAVYA: Has it been said to slay vampires?

METHOS: There are no such things.

TOJI: It's said to slay enemies but not vampires. They don't exist.

METHOS: I'll come check on you in a while.

He exits the room leaving them to chat.

TAVYA: I want to go back to Paris where we met.

TOJI: I wouldn't mind seeing the Eifel Tower again.

He cuddles her close.

TAVYA: I don't want to live like this anymore.

TOJI: I understand. We can do this. We can go to Paris and see the Eifel Tower at night. We can go to the road where we first met.

TAVYA: And then what?

TOJI: We can let Hixter kill us.

TAVYA: Toji, you should live. You have so much to share with others.

TOJI: A life without you is death a lifetime over. We go together or not at all. What do you say?

TAVYA: What about Richie? What will he say?

TOJI: He's young. I don't know if he'll understand. We'll just tell him where we're going and nothing more. Make it real for him.

TAVYA: I will then. I need to rest first.

She closes her eyes and rests her head on his shoulder.

TOJI: We'll go tomorrow then. You just rest.

They hold each other resting as Methos sits just outside the door knowing the whole truth of it.

SCENE THREE: AT THE DOJO

"WHO WANTS TO LIVE FOREVER by QUEEN"

Tavya and Toji come out into the living room to find Duncan and Richie talking about cars. Tavya hugs Richie and then Duncan. Toji shakes their hands.

TAVYA: Thank you, Mac for saving me when I needed it.

She kisses his cheek.

DUNCAN: You're welcome. You two leaving?

TOJI: We've taken enough of your hospitality. We thank you for it.

RICHIE: Where are you two headed?

TAVYA: We want to see the Eifel Tower again.

RICHIE: Where you met huh?

TAVYA: Yes. Bye, Richie. You are a good man. Don't give that up.

RICHIE: I can come visit can't I?

TAVYA: Of course. Come to the Eifel Tower. We'll be there.

Tavya takes Toji's hand and they exit the dojo as Richie and Duncan watch them go.

RICHIE: Mac-

DUNCAN: Richie-

RICHIE: They're not coming back are they?

DUNCAN: No. It's what they need to do.

RICHIE: Because of the Anemia? Is that it?

Richie hangs his head.

DUNCAN: I'm sorry. It's what they've decided. Where are you going?

Richie grabs his jacket and keys.

RICHIE: I need to ride my bike and think. I'm not going after them if that's what you think.

DUNCAN: I'll be here if you need me.

Duncan lays a hand on Richie's shoulder.

RICHIE: Thanks, Mac. I'll be back.

Duncan watches him leave looking sad himself to lose two more friends.

SCENE FOUR: AT THE EIFEL TOWER

"PARISIAN MUSIC plays"

TAVYA: It's beautiful at night.

TOJI: I knew you'd like it.

They stand on the Paris street with lights blazing over the city. They ride an elevator up to the top and look out over the city. Tavya kisses Toji as Hixter comes up behind them with sword drawn.

HIXTER: Thieves should not be out at night unprotected.

They turn to face him together.

TOJI: You found us.

They lamely hold their swords as Hixter attacks.

TOJI and TAVYA: Haste of fate.

They gaze at each other as Hixter cuts off their heads and turns to leave. A shadow comes out from a nearby wall with a sword drawn.

HIXTER: Vat do you vant? It's too late. They are dead.

METHOS: I know that. I want revenge.

He lunges and cuts off Hixter's head before he can raise his sword. Methos cleans up the mess and slinks away into the darkness before anyone is aware at all.

SCENE FIVE: AT THE ABBY

"VIOLIN MUSIC plays"

Methos sits on a bench wearing a monks robe. Duncan enters through a doorway wearing black clothes against the night. He sits beside his friend.

DUNCAN: I knew I'd find you here.

METHOS: This is where I reside most of the time. Have you come for confession?

DUNCAN: No, I've come to offer an ear and a beer.

Methos smiles faintly.

METHOS: Thanks. Hixter killed them both.

DUNCAN: And the sword?

Methos shows Duncan an ornate japanese sword with runes and markings he can't discern.

DUNCAN: What are you going to do with it?

METHOS: It belongs to an old friend.

DUNCAN: Older than you?

METHOS: Yes, older than me. How about that beer in an hour?

DUNCAN: I'll be waiting at Joe's.

Duncan rises to leave.

METHOS: I'll be there. See you.

He watches Duncan go. A man comes out from the shadows. He is tall with raven hair to his waist and amber eyes. He wears a long black cloak and boots with runes on them.

AMBO: Do you have the sword?

METHOS: I have the sword.

He hands Toji's sword to the man glad he takes it and leaves.

METHOS: Well, I may not die. I can get falling down drunk though.

He exchanges his robe for a hooded jacket wearing jeans and a flannel shirt with boots as he flits away into the night. The scene fades to black.

THE END.


End file.
